Cooking With Wood
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Percy lies to spend time with Oliver, but he isn't the only one with his eye on the Quiddich Captain.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1587

Title: Cooking With Wood

* * *

The Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: Thunderbird tail feather: Write about a character having difficulty mastering a subject.

AU month: Category 2: Pairings: Oliver Wood/ Percy Weasley (Romantic)

Nautical Ship Challenge: Plausible Cannon: 10 Points- Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood - H.M.S. Bedknobs and Broomsticks

* * *

Hogwarts:

Assignment 2: Task 11 - Ann from Harvest Moon - Write about someone who enjoys cooking.

* * *

Percy was sitting in Astronomy class, taking notes from the board. He finished, he let his eyes wander to the object of his affections near the front of the classroom. He sighed and wondered if he would ever get a chance to talk to him.

He made sure that he paid careful attention to the content for the upcoming assignment. He had to work hard at everything he attempted to do the best he possibly could. Percy was probably the least like any of the other Weasley's; he had ambition and drive that many of the others lacked. After class, he went straight into the library like every day to get ahead on his assignments.

Percy was studying in the library when he looked up to see Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor quidditch captain walking into the library looking lost. It was his guilty pleasure looking at him, and he was surprised when he saw him walking into the library. He probably wasn't the most academic of students, but he was very good looking.

He sat down and pulled out an Astronomy book, Percy wondered if he was about to start working on the assignment they got in class. They had Astronomy together, and he wasn't too bad at the subject himself.

He couldn't help himself, he walked over intending to offer his assistance. "Hi, Oliver," he said softly, making him look up from the book.

"Hey, Percy, right?" he asked, and Percy hoped he wasn't blushing that he remembered his name.

"Yeah, need some help?" he asked gesturing to the Astronomy book on the table. Oliver seemed to consider the proposition before he nodded, and moved his out the chair for Percy to join him.

"I didn't know you were good at Astronomy," Oliver admitted. Percy didn't correct him, he wouldn't say he was naturally good at it, but Percy worked hard on getting the grades he did. He was sure he would have enough information to impress Oliver. He managed to help the other teen with his assignment and then after he packed up, Oliver turned to him and asked: "Do you enjoy cooking?"

"Uhm, I am not sure, I don't cook much," Percy admitted. He wanted Oliver to offer to teach him to cook, and he just hoped it wasn't something Oliver was looking for help on as well.

"Well, the headmaster has permitted me to start my cooking club, and so far only ladies have signed up, could use a male companion during class. Would you be interested?" he asked. Percy's heart was skipping. He didn't have much interest in learning to cook, yet it would be the perfect chance to get to spend time with Oliver.

He wouldn't have expected the more culinary side to the jock, but it seemed like there was more depth to the other man than he thought.

* * *

The first cooking class was conducted in the Hogwarts Kitchens. He noticed a lot of familiar faces, Hermione Granger, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, to name a few. It seemed like this whole class was full of lovesick girls that were looking to get with Oliver. Initially, he was taking the instructions given to him very well, but then he realised the more he messed up, the more Oliver would focus on him and give him individual attention.

"You seemed like you had gotten the hang of it," Oliver said confused when Percy got the oven heat incorrect.

"I'm sorry I'm doing so badly at this, and I was wanting to make you proud," Percy said sneakily.

"The unhappiest people in the world are those who care the most about what other people think," Oliver replied. "You are doing this to better yourself, not for anyone else."

Percy saw Angelina and Katie glare at him while Oliver helped adjust his oven temperature.

"That's it, guys. It's time to get rid of Percy," Katie said to her friends. They all realised Percy was there the same reason they were- and it wasn't to learn how to cook. He was using a ruby-coloured bowl to mix the ingredients for the chocolate chip cookies they were baking.

"What if we make his bowl explode?" Angelina whispered. Katie nodded wordlessly at her friend, and they aimed a spell right at the bowl, covering him in cookie dough. The girls burst out giggling, and Percy looked furious. He stomped out of the class before Oliver could say another word.

"Oh ladies, come on," Oliver said to them, disappointment covering his usual cheery tone.

"Um… you're single, right? Just wondering!" Katie asked at the end of class.

"I am yes," he said. He was still annoyed at the prank they pulled during his cooking club. He didn't want the Professors thinking he was wasting time since Professor Snape had already said it wasn't worth having.

"Would you like to go out with Angelina and me sometime?" she asked curiously.

He looked puzzled at the request. "You mean on a date, with both of you?" he asked for clarification.

"Of course," she replied. "We do everything together."

"Uhm, no offence but I'm a little bit traditional in that way, I'm monogamous," he replied.

"Oh, that's a shame," Katie said, turning to walk off without another word. After the conversation with Katie, it was clear why the explosion happened. They had been jealous of Percy. He wondered if maybe Percy was also interested in him. The thought made him smile.

"Best go check on the grump," he muttered walking to the Gryffindor dormitory. When he considered the way Percy was acting around him compared to the girls, he was almost sure that he was interested in him as well. He walked up the stairs to find him sulking, still covered in cookie batter.

"Oh, hi. Thanks for checking in. I'm still a piece of garbage," Percy grumbled. Oliver had to laugh at him.

"You look more like a giant cookie," he responded.

"Bite me," Percy retorted.

"Don't mind if I do," Oliver said, coming in closer, and without warning, he wiped some dough off Percy's face and popped it into his mouth.

"Yum," he said. Percy blushed. "Maybe we should get you cleaned up, I have a surprise for you," Oliver said, growing more confident from the reactions he was eliciting.

"I honestly don't think I can handle another one of your surprises," Percy said. When Oliver came in closer again, he couldn't help but hold his breath. He was close enough to kiss him.

"Let me take you out," he said. Percy looked puzzled. "On a date," he added.

Percy blushed again. "You want to go on a date with me?" he asked.

"Yes, so would you mind getting all the dough off you, unless you want me licking it all off?" Oliver said cheekily. Before Percy could consider this as an option, Oliver gently cupped his face and said: "Go on then, go get ready." His breath was warm on Percy's face, and it made him feel hot all over. As Percy turned to go to the bathroom, Oliver felt encouraged by the confessions and reactions he elicited and decided to smack Percy's ass as he walked away, making him jump.

While Percy was in the shower, he dressed up, but almost tripped over bedknobs and broomsticks on the floor.

* * *

Percy came out of the shower looking much cleaner, although Oliver didn't mind the excuse to touch him. "Did I miss a spot?" Percy asked, looking serious when he saw how Oliver was staring at him.

"No, you look good," Oliver said with a smile. "Shall we go?" Percy nodded, and the two of them walked out of the castle. Suddenly, Oliver was nervous. He hadn't been on many dates with guys before.

When they reached the Three Broomsticks, they went and sat in a booth in the corner.

"Let me get us something to drink," Oliver said with a grin.

"Oh, you don't need to pay for me," Percy said.

"I didn't make the rules, it's not a date if I don't pay," he said with a smile.

"We are both guys," Percy said gesturing to himself.

"I'm not going to let that stop me," he said and walked off before Percy could change his mind. He returned with drinks for both of them and slid into the booth next to Percy, so their legs touched under the table.

"Tell me the truth, why did you ask me out?" Percy asked. He hated feeling vulnerable, and he wasn't sure if Oliver was interested in him.

"Because you're cute, I didn't realise it until Katie approached me that they all were interested in me, and then I wondered if maybe they noticed something I didn't."

"And what's that?" Percy asked curiously.

"That maybe you're interested in me as well," he responded slowly.

"So this is a pity thing?" Percy said sighing.

"No, I've been interested in you for ages, Percy, I just wasn't sure if you were even gay," he muttered. "I mean, it isn't like you are obvious."

Percy looked at him in disbelief. "I do believe I have found someone more unobservant than Potter," he said.

"You're into Potter?" Oliver asked crestfallen.

Percy rolled his eyes, then shook his head and then moved closer to Oliver, then he leaned in and kissed him, right there in the Three Broomsticks. Oliver tasted like chocolate chip cookies, and Percy lost himself in the sweet taste of his lips. It seems like the cooking club had its perks after all.


End file.
